Jackson's Family Christmas
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson spend the holidays with their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I wrote "Our First Christmas Together" last year, where Jackson and Greg spend their first holiday together, I thought it would be kind of fun to write another Jackson Christmas story. I thought it would be especially cool since Jackson's Uncle Nicky is back :). And this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy, pretty please review...and have a wonderful holiday season :)**

Greg and Jackson Sanders walked through the mall, chatting about spending Christmas with their CSI family. Jackson was especially happy - not only were his grandparents coming to visit, but his Uncle Nicky was back home after training with the FBI. Greg loved having Nick back home, but not nearly as much as Jackson. The little boy couldn't wait for Nick to get home. And Greg invited Nick and Sara to spend the holiday with them, and Jackson couldn't wait to spend the holiday with the extended family he loved.

"Daddy, can we see Santa?" Jackson asked as they walked through the mall.

"Sure. Do you have a list ready?"

Jackson nodded. "I made a card for Santa. He can get it when he brings da presents!"

Greg smiled as they walked along. A minute later, they spotted the mall Santa talking to some children. "Daddy, dere he is!" Jackson shouted. He pulled Greg over to Santa.

"Remember, you've got to wait your turn." Greg and Jackson took their place in line.

Jackson waved at the little girl on Santa's lap. "Hi! Happy Merry Christmas!" The mall Santa laughed softly as the little girl shyly smiled. When she left, she waved at Jackson as her mother paid for the photo.

Jackson happily ran up and hugged Santa. "Happy Merry Christmas!"

The mall Santa laughed and smiled warmly. "Happy Merry Christmas to you. What's your name?"

"I Jackson! An' dere my daddy!" He and Santa waved to Greg, who smiled and waved to his happy son.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"Yeah! Dis is gunna be da bestest ever, because my Uncle Nicky is home! He was far away, but now he home an' he gunna spend Christmas with us!"

"Oh, that's wonderful."

'An' my Aunt Sara is gunna spend Christmas wif us too, an' my nana an' papa will be here too! Dey live in California!"

"Wonderful! Sounds like you've got a good family." The mall Santa smiled at Jackson.

"I have da bestest! Oh, an' my friend Katie is gunna come wif her mommy an' daddy. Her grandpa is my daddy's boss."

"Sounds like a great Christmas," Santa said with a smile. "What would you like Santa to bring you?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Well...I got a good present when Uncle Nicky came home. Maybe you can get him sumfin for his doggie."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"My Aunt Sara likes veggies, so maybe you can bring her some. She lets me help her cook sometimes. An' I gunna draw some Christmas cards for my friends! You brought me some crayons last year, so I might use some of dem."

Greg smiled as Santa smiled warmly at Jackson. "I know you're a very good boy, because you care about your family and friends. Is there something special you want?"

"Yeah...I like a teddy bear, but it for my mama. Sometimes, when she has a bad dream, I tell her she can hold Cubby...he my bear an' I love him!"

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"An' I like Jake an' da Pirates, so maybe some pirate stuff. An' a football, so I can play football wif daddy an' Uncle Nicky!"

"Well, you're very kind to think of your family and friends. I think those will be under your tree Christmas morning."

Jackson hugged Santa. "Thank you." The photographer took the picture and Jackson started to get down. "Oh, I almost forgot. My daddy needs more books and drawing stuff to read an' draw pictures wif me!"

Santa laughed softly. "All right, then. We'll be sure to include some good books and drawing stuff."

"Thank you, Santa!" Jackson said with a big smile.

"You're welcome, Jackson. And Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Merry Christmas, Santa!" Jackson jumped down and rushed to his father. "Daddy, I told Santa you need to read wif me, so I asked for some books for you!"

Greg smiled at his happy son. "You did? Well, thank you." Greg paid for the photograph and pulled Jackson to him. "Look at this. We didn't even have to tell you to smile."

"Nope!"

Jackson and Greg shopped for while longer and came home. Jackson happily chatted about seeing Santa Claus and spending Christmas with his family.

"Daddy, will Santa bring some toys for Sam?"

"Maybe. Are you going to draw Christmas cards for your friends?"

Jackson nodded. "I fink I draw some for Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara. I told Santa dey need some stuff."

Greg smiled. "I heard that. That's really kind of you to think of your family and friends."

Taking a sip of his chocolate milk, Jackson thought. "Daddy, I fink Uncle Nicky should bring Sam over for Christmas. He might get lonely."

Greg smiled, loving how sweet and thoughtful Jackson was. "I'll ask if he can. Maybe Aunt Sara can bring Hank too."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah! Dey can come an' play together an' we can save dem some food."

Greg laughed softly, loving just being with his son and how Jackson loved his family.

Jackson looked down and frowned. Greg rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "What's up?"

Looking at Greg, Jackson asked, "Can I send a card to mommy?"

Greg quietly sighed and smiled sadly. "Sure, you can."

Jackson stayed quiet, so Greg pulled him onto his lap. "What's the matter?"

Laying his head on his father's chest, Jackson asked, "Does mommy still love me?"

Greg wrapped his arms around Jackson. "I think she does." Even if he never understood why Riley kept Jackson from him, Greg couldn't hate her - she had given birth to his son.

Jackson frowned. "I don't member her."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, I fink I member her, but I fink I member mama."

Greg sighed sadly. "What do you remember about her?"

Jackson shrugged. "I member she have long hair, an' sometime she make me peanut butter sammiches. An' I member coming home, an' she ask me if I okay."

Greg smiled sadly, knowing Jackson knew he belonged with his father and Riley really loved him. "It's okay, Jacks. She loves you, and she wanted to be sure you were okay...so she brought you home to me." He pulled away and lifted Jackson's chin to look in his beautiful brown eyes. "And you are the best, most wonderful, most amazing gift I have _ever _gotten. And I love you."

Jackson smiled softly. "I love you, daddy." He wrapped his arms around his father. Greg felt tears in his eyes when he thought about how much he loved his son.

When Jackson pulled away, he wiped away a tear that fell down Greg's cheek. "Don't cry, daddy. We okay."

Greg couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we are. And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "No matter what happens, I am never ever going to stop loving you."

"Never ever?" Jackson asked with a slight smile.

"Never ever," Greg said with certainty.

Jackson's smile could rival all the lights of Vegas. "I never ever stop loving you, either!"

Greg never loved anyone as much as he loved Jackson that moment. "I tell you what...if you want, you can make your mommy a card. Would you like that?"

"Okay," Jackson said with a nod. "An' I make one for you too!"

"You will?" Greg smiled as he hugged his son.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, an' I glad you my daddy!"

"I'm glad you're my son," Greg said with certainty.

Greg and Jackson spent the rest of the afternoon coloring pictures and talking about how they would spend Christmas. Greg loved how Jackson got excited about spending the holidays with his family and friends.

"Daddy, when nana an' papa come, we gunna make cookies for Santa! An' I fink nana should save some cookies for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because you a good daddy! An' I fink Santa knows you a good daddy, so he won't mind sharing some cookies."

Greg smiled and laughed softly. "Well, thank you. And I think Santa's going to leave you some good presents."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. I love Christmas."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85 and Extraordinary Gibblet for your reviews, and thanks to all who are following!**

**Bit shorter chapter, but sweet scene between Morgan and Greg. Hope you all enjoy, and pretty please review!**

Morgan arrived home to help Greg get the house ready for his parents' visit. After everything she'd been through in the last few months, she was more than ready to spend the holidays at home with her husband and son. She smiled when she saw Greg straightening up the living room. "Hey, sweetie. Did Jackson get to school okay?"

"Yeah. He wants to make Christmas cards for his friends."

"Oh, what a sweet idea," Morgan said with a warm smile. No matter what she and Greg endured on the job, Jackson made everything worthwhile.

Greg stopped dusting and sighed quietly. "He wants to send a card to Riley."

Morgan nodded, knowing Jackson still thought about his biological mom. "That's okay." She noticed Greg looking apprehensive. "What?"

"He told me he doesn't really remember her," Greg said with a sigh. "And sometimes, when he thinks he remembers her...he's really thinking of you."

Morgan smiled softly, both happy Jackson loved her and sad he didn't remember the woman who gave birth to him. "I love him. I-I know...I know I can't replace Riley..."

"You're raising him," Greg insisted. "I think...Riley loves him, but she wasn't much of a mother. _You _are."

"I love him. And he's my son."

Greg smiled, knowing how blessed he was to have his family. "I wish some things could have been different, but I'm glad he's here..." he walked over to Morgan and looked in her beautiful eyes. "...and I'm glad you're his mama."

"I'm glad I'm his mama, too." Morgan smiled and hugged Greg. "I love our family."

Greg laughed softly. "I do too."

Morgan pulled away and smiled at her husband. "Your parents know Nick and Sara are spending the holiday with us, right?"

"Yes, and they're looking forward to it," Greg said with a soft laugh. "They know Nick and Sara have been there for both of us, and Jacks adores them."

Morgan smirked when she saw Greg's warm smile. "What?"

Greg sighed happily. "I took Jacks to see Santa yesterday."

"Yeah, you showed me the picture."

"He loves you. He asked Santa for some toys and some things for Nick and Sara..."

"That's so sweet!" Morgan loved how Jackson always thought of his CSI family.

Greg looked into Morgan's eyes. "And he asked Santa too get you a teddy bear...so when you have bad dreams, you'll have something to hug."

Morgan's lower lip trembled as she thought of her sweet little boy. "He does?"

"Yeah. He's so glad you're home, and he just wants you to be okay."

Looking into her husband's eyes - that looked exactly like her son's - Morgan smiled softly. "I'll be okay. Really, I will. And...I'd much rather Santa give him something cool."

Greg smiled and kissed Morgan's forehead. "I think it'll be a great Christmas."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Couldn't wait to post a new chapter! BIG thanks to Lil Badger 101, ElisinCSI, Extraordinary Giblet, csinycastle85, and all who are following! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**I thought about making this part of the previous chapter, but I thought it would be cool to have Jackson seeing his nana and papa again in a bigger chapter. Plus I thought it would be cool for Morgan and Greg to have a nice interaction with Greg's parents. **

Greg and Morgan finished cleaning up the house when his parents' car pulled into the driveway. Morgan smiled as she opened the door. "Hey, you're here!"

"Morgan! Hello!" Greg's mother Marina said as she hugged Morgan. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Greg's father Daniel said as he hugged his daughter-in-law.

"Hey, guys!" Greg said as he greeted his parents. "Merry Christmas!"

Marina hugged her son. "Merry Christmas, Hojem!"

"Merry Christmas, son," Daniel said as he wrapped them both in a hug.

Morgan smiled as she watched Greg with his parents. She knew Marina was overprotective with Greg when he was growing up, but knew both she and Daniel loved their son very much.

"It is so great to see you both," Greg said. "Can I get your bags, or..."

"Oh, I can help," Morgan said. "And it's almost time for a certain grandson to get out of preschool."

Daniel and Marina smiled warmly. "How is my favorite preschooler?" Daniel asked.

"He's great," Greg said with a warm smile. "He's made so many friends, and he loves it."

"And he's one of the smartest kids in his class," Morgan said.

"Well, of course he is!" Marina said with a warm smile.

Greg rolled his eyes and smiled. "Why don't we get your bags?" He and Daniel went to get the bags from their car.

Marina and Morgan laughed softly. Smiling at her mother-in-law, Morgan said, "I am so glad you guys got to come. Having you guys here and Nick and Sara spending Christmas with us, it means the world to Jackson."

"There's nowhere else we'd rather be," Marina said. Smiling softly at her son's beautiful wife, she tentatively asked, "How are you."

"Okay," Morgan said with a sigh. "Getting back to work helped, and just having Greg and Jackson here has done more than any medicine or therapy."

Greg and Daniel walked in and smiled. "You know, we're really proud of you," Daniel said.

Morgan smiled softly. "Thank you. Really, thank you both."

Greg set the small suitcase down and put an arm around his wife. "I love you."

"I love you," Morgan said as she closed her eyes and smiled in her husband's embrace.

Marina and Daniel watched the young couple and smiled with love. Daniel cleared his throat. "Okay, come on. Jackson's about to get out of school."

Everyone laughed softly. "How about I help you guys get settled in and Greg picks Jackson up?" Morgan asked.

Greg smiled, kissed Morgan's cheek and hugged his parents. "We'll be back soon!"

Jackson rode home happily chatting about what he'd done in preschool and spending the holidays with his family. "Daddy, I made a card for my friend Emma because it da first Christmas she an' her mommy are in Vegas."

"Aw, that's very sweet."

"Yeah. She say she didn't know if Santa would find her at her new house, but I told her he could."

Greg smiled as he pulled into his driveway. Jackson saw the car in his driveway. "Who here, daddy?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Greg told his son with a warm smile.

"A surprise for me?" Jackson said as he got out of his seat belt. Greg handed Jackson his backpack and smiled as they walked in the front door. Jackson smiled when he saw his grandparents chatting with Morgan. "Mama! Nana! Papa!"

Morgan smiled as Marina and Daniel hugged their grandson. "Hello, my kjæreste!" Marina said as Daniel lifted the happy boy into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Jackson!" Daniel said as he kissed his cheek.

"Happy Merry Christmas! Dis is gunna be da bestest Christmas ever!"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Doc McStuffins.**

******Last new CSI of the year! Can't wait until January :D**

******Thank you again Extraordinary Gibblet, Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, ElisinCSI, and everyone who's reading, reviewing and has added this to your favorites! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Thought it would be cool to have another interaction between Morgan and Marina. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Since Marina and Daniel were in town, Barbara happily agreed to let Jackson stay with them while Greg and Morgan were at work. As a grandmother herself, Barbara knew they loved spending time with their grandson. And Jackson couldn't stop smiling as he enjoyed the afternoon with his grandparents.

"Dis my room," Jackson happily said as he showed Marina and Daniel into his room.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Marina said.

Jackson smiled. "Thank you. I have Cubby an' all my toys. Dey like it when me an' daddy read stories to dem."

Daniel smiled softly. "I'll bet." He saw a framed picture of Jackson with a German shepherd. "Who's this?"

"Oh, dat's Sam. He Uncle Nicky's doggie, an' he my guard dog! Uncle Nicky say dat when he fell asleep on da floor next to me when I stay over at his house."

Greg walked in and smiled. "Yeah, Morgan and I had a date night a few months ago. And Jacks slept over at Nick's." He smiled at his son. "He even got to help make dinner."

"Yeah! Uncle Nicky let me make pizza!"

"Wow!" Daniel said. Marina smiled and softly laughed. "Sounds like you've got a cool uncle."

"Yeah! An' Sam is a good doggie! Did you know he a police doggie?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Your daddy told us that."

"And is he nice to you?" Marina asked.

"Oh, yeah. He a very nice doggie!" Jackson smiled and showed his grandparents his new books. "When mama had her owie, daddy let me read her stories. I fink she likes Curious George."

Marina and Daniel smiled warmly as Greg hugged his son. "She's very lucky to have you, Jackson," Marina said.

Greg shook his head. "I'm the lucky one, because I get to hug you every day." He tickled Jackson's ribs and the little boy giggled.

"I love you, daddy," Jackson said as he hugged his father.

Marina and Daniel smiled as they watched their son and grandson. They knew they loved each other very much, and Morgan completed their young family.

Morgan came in and smiled when she saw Jackson showing his room to his grandparents and happily chatting with them and his daddy. "Hey, guys? You ready for dinner?"

Jackson jumped off Greg's lap and rushed to hug Morgan. She happily knelt down to hug her son. "You ready to have some dinner?"

"Yeah!"

The family happily enjoyed dinner before Greg and Morgan had to go to work. Jackson happily chatted about his day at preschool and playing with all his friends.

"Nana an' papa, since you here, can you come see my friends at preschool?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of bread.

"Maybe before you get out for Christmas break," Marina said. "If your daddy says it's okay."

"Sure," Greg said with a warm smile. He loved seeing Jackson so happy and having everyone together. "You know what, Jacks? Maybe you can go shopping with nana and papa when you get out of preschool tomorrow."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Marina said. "But...we might have brought some presents with us."

Jackson perked up and looked at his grandmother. "You did?"

Daniel and Marina laughed softly. "Hey," Daniel said. "She said 'might have'."

"Did you get me some toys?" Jackson asked. "I ask Santa for a football, so I can play wif daddy an' Uncle Nicky!"

"You did?" Daniel asked. "Do you still play baseball with your daddy?"

"Yeah! An' Uncle Super Dave, he say dat he gunna take me an' Joshua to a baseball game."

"Joshua?" Marina asked.

"Oh, you remember Dave and Amy Philips from Jackson's birthday party?" Morgan asked. "They had their baby last spring."

"And Jackson loves him," Greg added.

"His name is Joshua," Jackson said with a smile. "One day, daddy an' mama an' me, we took care of him. He play wif my kitty!"

Marina smiled. "Oh, how wonderful." Daniel said, "Sound like you have a good buddy."

The family enjoyed their dinner until it was time for Greg and Morgan to go to work. Morgan began to clear the table, and was surprised when Marina helped. "No, Marina. You're our guests."

"And I'm thankful," Marina said. "Really, it was a wonderful meal. But you and Greg need to get to work."

Greg smiled as his parents helped clear the table. "Guys, you don't have to..."

"It's all right," Daniel assured them. "Besides, you two need to get to work, and I think we can handle getting Jackson ready for bed."

"Can you read my new Doc McStuffins book?" Jackson asked his grandfather.

"Sure."

Greg smiled as he pulled Jackson into his lap. "Just be sure to get your bath, and brush your teeth." He kissed the giggling boys cheek.

Daniel smiled. "It's been a while, but I think we can manage. Your daddy turned out okay, right?" He winked at his grandson.

"Right!"

Morgan and Marina finished loading the dishwasher and the older woman softly smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Honey...how are you?"

Morgan sighed. "I'm getting stronger. Having Greg helps...so does Jackson. He makes everything worthwhile."

Marina nodded. "Greg said he wanted to give you his Cubby."

A small smile crossed Morgan's face. She sighed quietly. "We're supposed to keep him safe...and he's the one that's been comforting me. Just by seeing him after a long day...or night."

Marina and Morgan laughed softly. "He's worth it," Marina said.

Morgan smiled as she and Marina came into the living room and saw Jackson happily showing Daniel his new book. "He really is worth it," Morgan said softly.

Greg got his kit and joined his family in the living room. He smiled when he saw his son laughing and chatting. "Jacks, did you pick out a good story to read for nana and papa?"

"Oh, yes!" Jackson showed Greg his new book. "Dis my new book about Doc McStuffins book. She a doctor for all her toys, an' I like to watch her on TV."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Marina said. "Do you like to read?"

"Yeah! Especially when I read wif daddy!"

Greg smiled as Jackson rushed over to hug him. "I like to read with you, Jacks. Think you're going to like nana and papa reading to you?"

"Oh, yes, daddy! Papa say he practiced reading wif you!"

Greg, Marina and Daniel laughed softly. "Yes, he did. So you think he'll do a good job reading to you?"

"Yes!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Morgan laughed and hugged Greg and Jackson. "Sounds like you're going to have a good story time. Just remember to get a bath before bed, okay?"

"I will, mama."

"And be good for nana and papa," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Honey, we'll be fine," Marina assured them. Daniel smiled and said, "We did okay with you."

Greg rolled his eyes and smiled. Hugging his son, he said, "I'll be home to take you to preschool tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, daddy!"

"I love you more, Jacks."

Morgan smiled, so happy she had her family together.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Huge thanks once again to Extraordinary Gibblet, Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, ElisinCSI, and everyone for the reviews!**

**Bit shorter chapter, but I wanted one with just Jackson, Marina and Daniel. Thought it would be nice to show their evening together :). Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson happily took his bath and Marina and Daniel got him ready for bed. He loved the toy cat his grandparents gave him. The little boy was so excited to have his nana and papa there, and chatted happily about Christmas.

"Nana, did you know dat Aunt Sara an' Uncle Nicky have doggies?" Jackson asked as Marina helped him put on his pajamas.

"I know," Marina said with a soft laugh. "You showed your papa and me your picture of Nick's dog."

"Oh, yeah! He a good doggie. He likes to play fetch wif me. An' when I spent da night at Uncle Nicky's house, we made him some pizza!"

"Whoa!" Daniel said as he walked in.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, an' we went to Uncle Nicky's house for da Fourth of July, an' Sam ate some of my cheeseburger!"

Daniel smiled. "He did?"

"Yeah. I ate most of mine, but daddy an' Uncle Nicky say it okay if I give him some. An' Aunt Sara's doggie's name is Hank. An' I like to help Aunt Sara take him for walks. One time, we went to da park, an' Hank an' Sam almost chase a squirrel!"

"My goodness," Marina said. "Did they catch it?"

"Oh, no. Da squirrel went up da tree, an' try to drop a nut on dere heads. Dey jus look at each udder an' up da tree, an' den dey come back an' play wif me!"

Daniel and Marina couldn't help but laugh. "I am so happy you have such a great family here," Marina said.

Jackson smiled. "I love my family...an' I love you!" He hugged Marina and Daniel.

"We love you, kjæreste!" Marina said. Daniel said, "Love you."

As Jackson crawled under the covers, Daniel handed him the book he wanted to read. Jackson looked up at his grandfather. "Papa, can Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara bring dere doggies?"

"Sure. We'll even save them some food."

"As long as they don't try to steal the turkey," Marina said. She laughed softly. "Your great-aunt Maeva's dog once tried to steal a whole turkey from the Thanksgiving table one year."

"He did?" Jackson asked with a laugh.

"I remember," Daniel said. "Your nana and Great nana Olaf yelled for the dog to get away from the table, and Ranger just sat down and waited for Papa Olaf to carve the turkey."

Jackson laughed. "Did you give da doggie some turkey?"

"Yes, we did. And your daddy even gave him some extra turkey off his plate."

Marina smiled as Daniel and Jackson laughed. "You are so like your daddy, the way you like to play with Sara and Nick's dogs. Your daddy loved that when he was just your size."

"Cool!" Jackson thought for a moment. "Nana an' papa, did you know dat daddy show me pictures of his nana an' papa?"

"He did?" Marina asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we look at some pictures. An' I look jus like him when he was little."

"You sure do, Jackson," Daniel said as he hugged his grandson.

"And we love you both very much," Marina added.

"We love you, too. An' daddy say I would like Papa Olaf, because he alway made hot chocolate wif extra marshmallows."

Daniel smiled as Marina took Jackson's hand. "Yes, he did, kjæreste. And he and your Nana Olaf and all our family would love you."

Jackson smiled. "I fink I love dem, even dough I never met dem."

Marina kissed Jackson's forehead as Daniel hugged him close. "We love you, too," Daniel said.

Jackson smiled at his grandparents. Marina had happy tears in her eyes. "Nana, don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, kjæreste. It's okay to cry when you're so happy sometimes."

"Yeah, dat's what daddy an' Uncle Nicky say. Dey say it's okay."

Daniel smiled and hugged Jackson and Marina. When they pulled away, Daniel asked, "Ready to read, Jackson."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah!" He happily settled under the covers for his grandparents to read him a bedtime story.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Big thanks again to all who are reading. Lil Badger 101, ElislinCSI, csinycastle85, Extraordinary Gibblet, and everyone, thank you for your reviews!**

**A sweet Christmas party for Jackson! Please read and review!**

Jackson and his grandparents enjoyed breakfast and happily chatted about Christmas. Marina and Daniel loved how Greg was truly part of a family with the CSI team, and Jackson adored all of them.

Greg arrived home and Jackson happily rushed to greet him. "Hey, Jacks! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! Daddy, nana an' papa are good readers."

"Well, they read to me when I was your age," Greg said with a warm smile.

Marina and Daniel smiled warmly at father and son. "Do you have time for some breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Greg smiled at Jackson. "Did you give them a hard time?"

Jackson giggled. "No!"

"As a matter of fact, he was an angel," Marina said with a smile. "He ate all his dinner, had a good bath, brushed his teeth, and even helped papa and me read his story."

Greg smiled warmly at his son. "You did? Did you read your new book?"

"Yeah! I like it, daddy! An' you can read it tonight!"

"Okay," Greg said with a warm smile. "Let's finish your breakfast, and I'll take you to preschool...and maybe your nana and papa would like to go with us."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah!" He smiled up at Marina and Daniel. "You want to come to my school?"

"Sure!" The grandparents said in unison.

Greg smiled. "Okay, let's finish breakfast." Jackson happily joined Greg and his grandparents and they enjoyed breakfast together.

* * *

Jackson happily showed his grandparents his preschool and introduced them to his friends. They all loved just being together.

"Nana an' papa, what do you want to do when I get home from school today?" Jackson asked as Greg walked with them to his classroom.

"What would you like to do?" Daniel asked.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Maybe we can color a picture for my Auntie Finn. She got a owie, an' I fink she'd like a picture of some flowers."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Marina said.

"Yeah, she'd love that, Jacks," Greg said as they walked into his classroom. "And don't forget, we're going to come back early for your holiday party."

Jackson smiled widely. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot dat! Did you member my cards, daddy?" Jackson made cards for all his classmates and his teacher.

"They're in your backpack. Would you like nana and papa to come to your party?"

"Yeah!" Jackson looked up at his grandparents. "You gunna come, right?"

Marina and Daniel smiled warmly. "We'd love to," Marina said. Daniel smiled and said, "We'll be here."

Jackson's teacher walked up to the family. "Good morning, Jackson."

"Goo morning, Miss Lisa! My nana an' papa are here for Christmas! An' dey coming to da party!"

Greg introduced Miss Lisa to his parents and Jackson happily met his friends. "Everybody, dis my nana an' papa! Dey spending Christmas wif me!"

Daniel and Marina smiled warmly at the children. Lisa smiled at Greg. "They're all so excited."

Greg smiled. Just seeing Jackson so happy gave him more happiness than he'd ever imagined.

Jackson smiled at his daddy and grandparents. Rushing to them, he said, "I see you at da party, okay?"

"Okay," the three said in unison. Greg crouched down and hugged Jackson. "Have a good day, Jacks. I love you!"

"I love you daddy! An' I love nana an' papa!"

"We love you," Daniel and Marina said.

* * *

Greg, Marina and Daniel returned at two with Morgan, and Jackson happily rushed to greet them. "Hi, everybody! Welcome to my party!"

Greg laughed softly. "It's your preschool holiday party, Jacks. And we weren't about to miss this."

Parents and children gathered in the classroom for snacks and juice. Jackson loved playing with his friends and celebrating, and he loved that everyone enjoyed the cards he made them.

"Dis very pretty," Jackson's friend Emma said. "Thank you!"

Jackson smiled. "I glad you like it. I drew you a ballerina!"

"Yeah! I love ballerinas!"

"An' I like my horse card," Jackson's friend Gracie said. "Thank you!" Both girls gave Jackson hugs.

Greg and the others smiled as they watched Jackson with his friends. "Looks to me like he's got a couple of girlfriends," Daniel said with a smile.

"Just don't tell him that," Morgan said. "Earlier this year, his friend Kara asked if he wanted to be her boyfriend. He said yes, and they were happy...until her mom and I told them boyfriends and girlfriends kiss."

Marina laughed softly. "Oh, really?"

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, they looked at each other and said 'ew!' We told them they don't have to kiss."

"But Jacks said she's still his girlfriend," Greg said. "She's a girl, and she's his friend."

Marina and Daniel laughed as Jackson rushed up to them. "Daddy, look! My friend Gracie made me a flower card! Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh, yeah," Greg said as everyone agreed. "Looks like you're having a great time."

"Yeah, I love my friends an' Christmas!"

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Rudolph.**

**One week until Christmas! :)**

**Big thanks to Lil Badger 101, smuffly, Extraordinary Gibblet, csinycastle85, ElislinCSI and everyone who's been reading and reviewing! **

**I reference my story "The Found Reindeer" here! And I thought it would be cool for some interaction between Greg's parents and his CSI family. Hope you enjoy, and pretty please review!**

The days leading up to Christmas were a blur of Greg and Morgan catching up on work and Daniel, Marina and Jackson spending time together. Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his family, and loved going shopping with his grandparents.

"Nana an' papa, did you know I saw a real reindeer?" Jackson asked as he enjoyed lunch with them.

"Your father told us about that," Daniel said. "Something about the reindeer helping out with a case."

"Yeah, he came all da way from da North Pole to help daddy an' everyone."

"My goodness," Marina said. "Was the reindeer hurt?"

Jackson shook his head. "Oh, no. Uncle D.B. let me see him before he had to go back to Santa. He was so big!"

Marina and Daniel both smiled softly. Greg had told them about the case where a man was killed at an elaborate Christmas party. And they knew Greg's boss surprised Jackson by letting him see the reindeer before they gave it to a zoo.

"Well, that was very nice of your Uncle D.B.," Marina said. "We'll have to leave some extra carrots for the reindeer on Christmas Eve, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. "An' I told him to be nice to Rudolph, cause he has to lead Santa's sleigh with his shiny nose."

Daniel and Marina laughed softly. "That's right," Marina said. "And I'll bet that reindeer told Santa what a sweet boy you are."

Jackson giggled. "I fink da reindeer was nice!"

After a day of Christmas shopping, the three returned to the lab and surprised Greg and Morgan with lunch. Daniel and Marina loved seeing everyone at the lab again, and Jackson just loved seeing his extended family.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson shouted when he saw her in the break room.

"Hey!" Sara said as Jackson rushed into her arms. "Did you guys have fun shopping?"

"Aunt Sara, we got sumfin for Hank!" Jackson said with a smile.

Sara smiled warmly at the little boy she adored. "You did? I'm sure he'll love that."

"Uh-huh, an' we got something for Sam, too! An' a new ball for Cinder!"

"Wow!" Sara smiled as Marina and Daniel came in. "Daniel! Marina! hello!"

"Hi," they said in unison. "We've had a very busy day," Marina said. "He found lots of great presents for everyone."

"And he's thrilled you and Nick are coming for Christmas," Daniel added. "Really, this means so much to him."

Sara smiled softly. "It means so much to me, too. After this year, I need to be with people I love." She smiled at Jackson on her lap. "One in particular," she said as she tickled his ribs.

Marina and Daniel smiled, knowing Sara had been through a lot the past year. "Well, we're happy you're coming," Daniel said.

Nick and Greg walked in and smiled when they saw everyone. Sara smiled at the two men and told Jackson, "I know who else is happy to spend Christmas with you."

Jackson smiled at his father and uncle. "Daddy! Uncle Nicky!"

Greg scooped Jackson into his arms. "Hey, Jacks! You having a good day?"

"Yeah! We had breakfast, an' we went to da mall, an' Santa waved to me!"

"He did? I think he knows you're very good."

"And your father told us about a reindeer visit," Marina said with a wink and smile to her son.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said. "Da reindeer came to see me before he had to go back to Santa!"

Greg smiled and laughed softly, loving how innocent and happy Jackson was. "You're a great kid, Jacks."

"An' you da bestest daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged his father.

Daniel cleared his throat and smiled at Nick. "Hi, Nick."

"Hi," Nick said, smiling warmly at Jackson. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you. We were just telling Sara how thrilled we are that she and you are spending the holiday with us."

"Oh, so am I," Nick assured them. "And Jackson's worth it. No matter what happens, we can't be too sad with him around."

Jackson smiled and moved into Nick's arms. "Uncle Nicky, I happy you gunna be here for Christmas!"

"Yes," Marina said. "Greg told us you've been away with the FBI."

"Yeah, you remember Catherine Willows?" Nick asked and Greg's parents nodded. "She invited me to train with the FBI. It was a great chance, but I sure missed everyone here." He smiled at the little boy in his arms. "Especially this big guy."

"We miss you too, Uncle Nicky."

Greg smiled as he watched his family. He never knew he could be so happy just being with someone he loved.

Jackson smiled at his grandparents. "Nana an' papa, are you happy Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara will spend Christmas wif us?"

"Of course we are," Daniel said.

Marina smiled warmly. "Your daddy has a wonderful family here. We're so happy they're here for you all."

"Yeah," Greg said quietly.

Nick and Sara thanked them and Jackson smiled. "Yeah, dey da bestest. Did you know dat Aunt Sara took care of Nick's doggie when he was away? An' dey like to play fetch wif me!"

Marina and Daniel smiled warmly, knowing how Nick and Sara were there for Greg and Jackson. Nick was the first one to meet Jackson when he first came to live with Greg, and Jackson adored him and Sara from the moment they met. Greg loved how his adopted siblings were always there for him and Jackson.

"Hey, Jacks? Are we going to save some food for Sam and Hank?"

Jackson smiled at his daughter. "Yeah! An' we gunna have lots of food an' presents!"

Greg smiled and pulled Jackson into his arms. "And we're going to have a great Christmas. And you know what the best part is?" Jackson shook his head. "I get to spend Christmas with you."

For a little boy, Jackson had the biggest smile. "I get to spend Christmas wif you, too! Dat's da bestest part!"

Greg laughed softly and kissed Jackson's cheek. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, too!"

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Peanuts.**

**Thank you again Lil Badger 101, ElislinCSI, smuffly, csinycastle85, and Extraordinary Gibblet for your reviews! Hope you and everyone are having a great holiday season!**

**Almost Christmas...and Jackson gets a special card. Who could it be from? Please read and review!**

Three days before Christmas, Jackson, Greg and Daniel arrived home after an afternoon of shopping. Jackson happily chatted about how he was looking forward to Christmas as he came in the house.

The kitchen smelled heavenly as Marina and Morgan cooked dinner. Greg told his mom she didn't need to make a fuss, but she loved cooking and taking care of her family. And Morgan really enjoyed spending time with her in-laws.

Daniel kissed Marina's cheek as he walked in. "Hey, darling."

"Hi," Marina said with a smile. "You guys get all your shopping done?"

"Mama, daddy bought you a present! But he won't tell me what it is. He say he gunna surprise you!"

Morgan smiled and glanced up as Greg walked past. "He did? Well, I can't wait to see what it is! Did he buy you anything?"

"Yeah! He got me a new race car, see?" He held up his toy car.

"Oh, wow!"

As they walked in, Marina said, "Oh, Greg, I forgot to tell you there was some mail I brought in. It's on the dining room table."

Greg tossed his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and looked through the mail. Among the bills and advertisements was a red envelope with a Chicago postmark. Greg knew it was from Riley.

"Hey, Jacks? Come here for a sec."

Jackson came in carrying his teddy bear. "What, daddy?"

Greg smiled slightly. "I think you got a Christmas card from mommy."

Putting dishes in the dishwasher, Morgan froze. Jackson curiously looked at the envelope. "It from mommy?"

"Yeah, you want to open it?"

Taking the envelope, Jackson nodded. He and Greg sat on the couch as Morgan, Marina and Daniel followed.

Greg pulled Jackson onto his lap as the little boy opened the envelope. Jackson smiled when he saw the picture of Santa Claus on the front. "Daddy, dere Santa!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a soft smile. "It says 'Merry Christmas, Son'." He smiled sadly as Jackson opened the card.

Even though he couldn't read most of the words, Jackson knew it was from his mommy. He never understood why his mother barely spent much time with him and just left him in Vegas with his father - all he knew was he loved her, but loved his family in Vegas and his father more.

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead as the little boy read some of the words. He wished he could take away all of Jackson's hurt and confusion. But he couldn't say he hated Riley - even if they had been kept apart for the first two-and-a-half years of Jackson's life, she had given birth to his son, and Greg loved Jackson more than anything.

Morgan smiled softly as Jackson looked at the card. "What does it say, sweet pea?"

Jackson shrugged and followed the words with his finger. "It say, 'I hope you have a happy hol-i-day. An' I love you'."

"She says she loves the card you sent her," Greg said as he read the card. "And she sent you a gift card and hopes you have a very merry Christmas."

Jackson looked up at Greg. "She still loves me?"

Looking in Jackson's big brown eyes, Greg said, "I think she does."

Jackson smiled softly. "Dat's good. I love her, too." He smiled up at Greg. "But I fink I love you more, daddy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, cause you alway say you love me too. An' you take care of me."

Greg smiled at the son he loved so much. "I do. I love you so much Jacks."

"I love you." Jackson looked up at his father. "An' I love mommy, too. But she knew you da bestest daddy, so she leave me here. An' I have you an' mama an' nana an' papa an' everyone. I love my family."

"I love our family, too." Greg kissed Jackson's cheek an' hugged him close. "And I love you way more than you'll ever know."

"So do I, sweet pea," Morgan said with a warm smile.

"Me too," Marina said. Daniel added, "Me too."

Jackson smiled at his family. "I love you, too!" Looking at the father he loved, Jackson said, "I fink I got a great family! An' I glad mama brought me here, cause I got you, daddy!"

Greg hugged Jackson close as happy tears formed in his eyes. "I'm glad I've got you, too, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you daddy!"

After dinner, the family watched some favorite Christmas specials. Jackson loved seeing Charlie Brown and Snoopy. "Daddy, I fink I like dis one da bestest."

"Me too," Greg said. He never imagined he could be so happy just being with his family.

As Jackson got ready for bed, he looked up at Morgan. "Mama, I glad you my mama."

Morgan smiled softly as she pulled Jackson's pajama top over his head. "I'm glad I'm your mama. And you know what? You make me and your daddy, and your nana and papa and everyone way happier than you'll ever know."

Jackson smiled slightly. "I do?"

"You do, just by being you! How about that?"

"Whoa," Jackson said softly. "I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do," Morgan said with certainty.

Greg stood in the doorway and smiled at his family. "You make us all happy, Jacks."

Jackson smiled at his father and mother. "Wow! Happier dan chocolate chip cookies an' chocolate milk?"

Morgan laughed softly. "Way happier!"

"Happier than all the chocolate in the whole world," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Cool!" Jackson said with a warm smile. "You make me happy too! I happier dan chocolate chip cookies an' chocolate milk an' toy cars!"

"Whoa!" Morgan said with a warm smile as she and Greg softly laughed. "That's a lot of happy!"

"And we love you," Greg said. "No matter what happens, we love you very, very much."

If Jackson's smile was any wider, it might have split his face in two. "I love you very, very, very much too!" He hugged his parents.

Neither Greg nor Morgan ever thought they'd be so happy looking forward to Christmas.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Happy day before Christmas Eve everyone!**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, Extraordinary Gibblet, starlight1117, ElislinCSI, cupcake01, csinycastle85, smuffly, and all who are reading and following! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and pretty please review!**

Christmas Eve came, and Jackson looked forward to spending time with everyone. Doc and Judy Robbins invited everyone to services at their church, and most everyone from the lab came to celebrate.

Jackson fidgeted with his tie as everyone arrived at the church. "Daddy, why do I gotta wear dressy clothes?"

"Because we're in church. And people wear dressy clothes to church."

Jackson huffed and frowned. He didn't like wearing dressy clothes, but he loved seeing most of his extended family.

Nick and Sara arrived and Jackson rushed to greet them. "Uncle Nicky! Aunt Sara!"

"Jacks..." Greg tried to stop him as he rushed through the crowd of people to his favorite aunt and uncle.

Nick laughed softly and Sara smiled as Nick lifted Jackson into his arms. "Happy Merry Christmas!" Jackson said.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Sara said as Nick said, "Merry Christmas."

Greg walked up to his son and best friends. "Hey. Jacks, don't rush off like that."

"Aw, he's okay," Nick assured him. Smiling at the little boy in his arms, Nick asked, "You ready for Santa?"

"Yeah! Nana an' me, we made cookies! An' we gunna leave dem for Santa an' we got some carrots for da reindeer!"

"You do?" Sara asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah! An' we got presents for Hank an' Sam!"

Morgan walked up to them. "Hey, guys! Doesn't Jackson look so handsome?"

Nick and Sara nodded as Jackson smirked. "I don't like wearing dressy clothes, but daddy say everyone does in church."

"Well, he's right," Morgan said. "People do wear dressy clothes in church."

"And you look gorgeous," Sara said, smiling at her godson.

Jackson giggled softly and laid his head on Nick's shoulder. "Thank you."

After services, everyone gathered at Doc and Judy's for some refreshments. Jackson happily played with the Robbins' grandson Ben and DB's granddaughter Kaitlyn.

Greg couldn't stop smiling as he watched his son play with his friends and visit with everyone. He truly never thought he could love anyone so much.

Nick sat down next to Greg. "He's ready for tomorrow."

"I think he's been ready since Labor Day," Greg said as he sipped his coffee.

Sensing something was bothering Greg, Nick asked, "What's up?"

Greg sighed quietly. "He got a Christmas card from Riley a couple of days ago."

Nick frowned. He knew Morgan was the only real mom Jackson ever really had, and he knew Greg was a great, loving father. "What did she say?"

Sighing, Greg looked at Nick. "She loves him and hopes he has a great Christmas."

"Well...that's good, right?"

Greg looked at his happy, innocent son. "He doesn't really remember her. He told me sometimes, when he tries to remember her, he remembers Morgan."

"Oh," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "That's because you and Morgan are the only real family he's ever had."

Knowing Nick was right, Greg sighed. "I love him so much...more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"I know," Nick said. "And he loves you too."

Greg smiled softly, knowing Nick was right. Watching Jackson smile and play, Greg knew both were where they belonged - with each other. "I wish I could take away all his hurt. He still loves Riley...but he told me he loves me more."

Nick smiled, knowing how Greg and Jackson adored each other. "You're the only real loving parent he's ever had. You and Morgan."

"Yeah. He told Morgan he's glad she's his mama."

"Yeah? She's the only real mom he's ever known."

Greg nodded. "Sometimes I wish things could have been different...and I wonder what happened if Riley had stayed. But then I see Jacks and Morgan...and we just spend time together...I never knew I could love anyone so much."

Jackson happily showed Morgan the drawing Kaitlyn made him. They chatted happily and hugged.

Greg smiled as Jackson said "I love you," and hugged Morgan. Nick watched the loving father with his wife and son and smiled. He knew how blessed he was to have them and his CSI family.

Nick patted Greg's shoulder. "You've got a great family, G."

Before Greg could say anything, Jackson rushed up and climbed on his lap. "Daddy, lookit! Katy made me a car, see?" He happily showed his father the picture his friend drew.

"Wow, this is very good, Jacks. Did you give her your present?" Jackson made Kaitlyn a drawing and got her some new crayons and paper.

"Yeah, an' she like it! I so glad she could come see us dis year!"

Greg smiled and softly laughed. "Well, she and her parents came to see her grandparents and Charlie. But I think she really wanted to see you, too."

Jackson giggled. "I love seeing Katy! Did you know she lose a tooth?"

"She did?"

"Yeah! She show me da hole in her mouth where her tooth was! An' she say da tooth fairy brought her money!"

"Wow! That's cool, huh?"

"Yeah. I miss her when she's away, but I glad I get to see her at Christmas!"

Greg smiled and hugged Jackson. "And you can call her and write to her, too."

Jackson smiled and looked at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, I glad you here too!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm here," Nick said with a warm smile. "I was just telling your dad that you've got a very good family."

"Yeah! I got da bestest! I got my daddy an' mama an' nana an' papa an' Aunt Sara an' you an' everybody!"

Greg's eyes shone with love when he looked at his son. "I'm happy I've got you, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you, too!" Jackson kissed Greg's cheek and hugged him. Greg hugged his son, so happy to have him for Christmas and always.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Again, huge thanks to my reviewers! Lil Badger 101, Extraordinary Gibblet, starlight1117, ElislinCSI, csinycastle85, smuffly and everyone, thank you! **

**Hope you all enjoy this short little bit. I was going to include this in the last chapter, but I thought it would be cute as a chapter on its own. And Merry Christmas Eve!**

When the family arrived home, Jackson could barely keep his eyes open. Greg carried his son and Morgan, Marina and Daniel followed. The little boy was so tired, but he wanted to stay awake and wait for Santa.

"Daddy, don't forget nana's cookies for Santa," Jackson said sleepily.

"I have them right here," Marina said as she got the small plate of cookies they'd baked earlier in the day. "We've got some chocolate milk for him, too."

Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms to help Marina set out the cookies. "Dey look yummy, nana! I fink Santa will love dem!"

"I'm sure he will," Marina said with a warm smile.

"And we've got some extra carrots for the reindeer," Morgan said as she brought out the vegetables.

Jackson happily looked over the goodies. "I fink Santa will like dem!"

Greg smiled at his innocent son. "He will, but he won't come until you're asleep, Jacks."

"Daddy, do I hafta?"

"Yes, Jacks. Let's get your teeth brushed and your pajamas on." Greg lifted Jackson in his arms.

"But I not sleepy," Jackson said with a yawn.

Marina and Daniel smiled. "You are just like your father," Marina said. "He never wanted to go to bed on Christmas Eve."

"Remember how you'd wait up for Santa?" Daniel asked.

Greg rolled his eyes and smiled. "But I never saw him, because he only comes when kids are asleep."

Jackson frowned, but said goodnight to Marina and Daniel. Greg helped Jackson brush his teeth and put his pajamas on.

"Daddy, will Santa bring a teddy bear for mama?" Jackson drowsily asked.

"Maybe he will. And Santa knows you've been very good, so you'll probably get some good presents."

Jackson smiled. "I hope so. An' I so happy nana an' papa an' mama are here wif us!"

"Me too."

As Greg tucked Jackson under the covers, the little boy smiled. "I da most happy you here, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his loving son. "I'm the happiest, because you're here. And I love spending Christmas and every day with you." He kissed Jackson's forehead as the little boy drifted off to sleep. Watching Jackson sleep, Greg was more thankful and felt more love than he ever thought possible. Knowing Jackson and his family were here, Greg knew it would be a wonderful Christmas.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Jake And The Neverland Pirates.**

**Big thanks again to Lil Badger 101, ElislinCSI, cupcake01, starlight1117, csinycastly85, smuffly, and all who have been reading and reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Merry Christmas!**

Greg and Morgan were sound asleep when Jackson crawled between them. The little boy rubbed his father's shoulders. "Happy Merry Christmas!" He shouted.

Morgan groggily blinked her eyes opened as Greg stretched. Greg's eyes were still closed as he said, "You're up early, Jacks."

Jackson giggled. "Daddy, it Christmas! It Christmas!"

Morgan glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Yeah, it's only 7:43 in the morning."

"Santa's been here!" Jackson happily announced. "Come on, daddy! You an' mama hafta get up!"

Greg opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his excited son. Seeing Jackson so happy made Greg realize how truly blessed he was. "Hey...merry Christmas, Jacks."

"Happy Merry Christmas, daddy! You gotta wake up! Come see!" Jackson pulled his father's arm and tugged him to an upright position. "Come on!"

Morgan laughed as she watched Jackson pull Greg up. "You ready, sweet pea?"

"Mama, I ready! It Christmas!"

Greg smiled and pulled his son into his arms. "It sure is. Merry Christmas, Jacks. Merry Christmas, Morgan."

Morgan blew Greg a kiss and the three headed to the living room. "Nana! Papa! Wake up! Santa came!" Jackson called as he and his parents headed for the tree.

Marina and Daniel emerged from the guest room and smiled when they saw Jackson rushing to the Christmas tree.

"Wow!" Jackson exclaimed as he saw the presents. "Dis is awesome! I got more drawing stuff. An' lookit...Jake an' Izzy!" Jackson hugged the dolls from one of his favorite shows.

Greg and everyone smiled as Jackson looked over what Santa brought. Everyone loved just being together.

"What's this one, kjæreste?" Marina asked

"Dis Izzy! An' here Cubby! Dey da Neverland Pirates!"

"One of his favorite shows," Morgan whispered.

"Yo-ho!" Jackson shouted. He loved all his new toys.

Greg loved seeing his family together and happy. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Morgan stood. "That might be my dad."

Daniel and Marina nodded. They thought well of Morgan's father, and knew Jackson adored him.

Morgan opened the door and smiled. "Hey, dad!"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Conrad smiled, his arms full of gifts.

Jackson looked up and smiled. "Papa Eckie!" He rushed to hug him.

Conrad laughed softly as Jackson wrapped his arms around his legs. "Merry Christmas, Jackson!"

"Happy Merry Christmas, Papa Eckie! You an' my udder papa an' my nana are here! An' Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara are coming too!"

"Yeah," Morgan said as she took some packages from her dad.

Conrad greeted Marina, Daniel and Greg as Jackson gathered up some of his toys. "Papa Eckie, look! Dis Jake an' da Neverland Pirates!"

"Wow! You told me you like that show."

Marina smiled at Morgan's father. "Are you hungry, Conrad? I'm going to start breakfast."

Conrad smiled. "That sounds great. Thank you." He and everyone smiled at the little boy playing with his toys.

"Papa Eckie, I so glad you here! My nana an' papa are here too!"

"I know," Conrad said with a soft laugh. "And I'm sure they love just being with you, Jackson."

"Yes, we do," Daniel said as Marina smiled and nodded. Jackson smiled at his grandparents and showed Greg the toys Santa brought him.

"Hello?" Sara said as she knocked on the door.

Jackson gasped softly and smiled. "Aunt Sara! Uncle Nicky!"

Nick followed behind Sara with Sam. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," everyone said.

"Be careful!" Marina said.

Sam happily licked Jackson's face as Jackson petted his canine pal. Daniel helped Nick and Sara bring in the presents as Jackson introduced his grandparents to Sam. "Dis is Sam. He a very good doggie, an' he my guard dog!"

"He's beautiful," Marina complimented as she patted the dog's head.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "He sleep on da floor beside me, an' he a good buddy!"

Sam walked in and sat next to the couch. Everyone petted the dog as Nick, Daniel and Greg brought in the rest of the gifts.

"Thanks for coming," Daniel told Nick and Sara.

Greg and Nick smiled when they saw Jackson, Marina and Conrad petting Sam. If you'd told either them or Sara that Conrad Ecklie would be Greg's father-in-law and a loving member of his family, they wouldn't have believed it. But Conrad and everyone in the lab had grown so much over the years.

"He is a beautiful dog," Marina complimented.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "An' he likes you, nana! I can tell!"

Daniel smiled and petted the dog. "I'm happy he came with Uncle Nicky. Otherwise, how would he know what you got him for Christmas?"

Jackson laughed and nodded.

Marina and Morgan made breakfast and soon the place smelled of fruit, cinnamon and sugar. Marina called everyone to the table.

Everyone enjoyed breakfast. Jackson even sat his toys in a chair so they could have breakfast with the family. Everyone chatted and enjoyed the food and company.

"Nana, dis yummy!" Jackson said as he ate some French toast.

"Thank you, kjæreste!"

"Everything's really good," Greg commented. Everyone agreed. After a few minutes, Jackson started climbing out of his chair.

"Whoa, Jacks. You've got to finish your breakfast," Greg said.

"But it Christmas! An' I want everyone to see dere presents!"

Morgan smiled softly. "You do, or you want to see what everyone got you?"

Jackson pouted. "Please, mama an' daddy?"

Greg smiled. "I tell you what...eat a few more bites and let us finish ours, then we'll open presents."

"But I want to open dem now!"

"Eat some more, and we'll open them," Greg said.

"Besides," Daniel said. "You don't want your friends to skip breakfast." He nodded and smiled at Sam, who was sitting between Nick and Morgan.

Jackson pouted, but said, "Okay." He ate a few more bites, and everyone finished their food. Jackson laughed when Nick and Daniel gave some bacon to Sam. "Uncle Nicky, did Sam get breakfast at your house?"

"Yeah, but I think he likes this too."

The group gathered by the tree and Daniel and Greg began passing out gifts. Jackson looked at all the gift bags and wrapped gifts, wondering what was in them and which ones were for him.

"Jackson," Conrad said. "This is from me." He handed Jackson a gift card.

"Oh, cool! I love dat store! I got some cool toys dere!"

Conrad smiled. "And your other nana and papa sent you a gift card, but it's for a clothing store."

"Cool! Thank you!"

Marina and Daniel handed Jackson their gift, and the little boy smiled when he saw the clothes. "You're growing so big," Marina said with a warm smile.

"Dese are great! Thank you, nana an' papa!" Jackson hugged his grandparents.

Jackson loved all his gifts. He got a book about animals and a toy dog from Sara, a football and video game from Nick, and some clothes and a toy guitar from Morgan and Greg. Marina and Daniel also gave him a new calendar, so he could count down when they'd come visit again.

Jackson looked under the tree. "Daddy, did you member Sam's present?"

"I did," Greg said with a soft laugh. He handed the wrapped gift to Jackson. The little boy sat between Nick and Conrad as Greg handed another gift to Sara. "Jacks wanted to get something for Hank, too."

"Thank you, sweetie," Sara said with a smile.

"What did you get?" Nick asked Sam as the dog sniffed the package. "Jackson, you want to help him unwrap it?"

Jackson eagerly unwrapped the box of dog treats and toys. "Here, Sam! We got you some goodies!"

Sam happily sniffed the dog treats and toys. Nick laughed softly. "I think he likes them."

"Yeah! Did you like your present, Uncle Nicky?" Jackson, Greg and Morgan got him a gift card to a favorite restaurant.

"I did, and thank you for getting me a new football. Now we can play some more, right?"

"Yeah!" Jackson hugged Nick and looked at his family. "Did you all like your presents?"

Everyone happily agreed. Jackson loved spending time with his family.

Greg smiled and pulled one last gift from under the tree. "Jacks, there's one more here."

Jackson happily climbed down from the couch and wondered what his present was. He ripped off the paper and smiled when he saw the scrapbook. "Ooh, cool!"

"That is for you to put your favorite pictures and drawings, and whatever else you might want to put in there. And this..." he pulled out a small teddy bear. "This is in case you need some extra hugs."

Jackson smiled and hugged the toy. "He cute, daddy! I gunna call him Buddy!"

Greg smiled softly, so happy he had his son. "That's a good name for him."

Jackson smiled at his father. "I glad you here wif me, daddy! I love you!"

"I love you more, Jacks," Greg said as he pulled Jackson into a hug.

Everyone loved their presents and just spending the holiday together. Jackson happily played with his new toys as Marina, Morgan and Conrad prepared lunch.

Jackson played outside with Sam, Nick, Greg and Daniel. The little boy just loved being with his family.

"Uncle Nicky, I fink Sam likes your new football!"

Nick laughed softly. "I think he does."

Greg loved playing with his family, and nothing made him happier than seeing Jackson so happy.

After a full lunch, everyone visited and watched Christmas specials on TV before it was time for Nick, Sam, Sara and Conrad to head home. Jackson crawled into Conrad's lap. "Did you have a happy merry Christmas, Papa Eckie?"

"I did," Conrad said with a soft laugh. Morgan's eyes shone with love when she saw her son and father together.

After they left, Greg happily watched Jackson play with his grandparents and his new toys. He knew he was blessed to have Jackson, and loved him more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

Jackson fell asleep on the couch with his presents. Greg and everyone had to smile when they saw the little boy with all his new toys. As Greg gently lifted him off the couch, Jackson stirred slightly. "Mm...daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget Buddy."

Morgan picked up the teddy bear. "I've got him, sweet pea."

"You can take him to your room, mama. So if you have a bad dream, he can give you a hug."

Morgan smiled softly at her sweet son. "That is so sweet, but I'd rather he stay in your room He has more toys to play with there." Greg smiled warmly at Morgan and lovingly rubbed Jackson's back. Morgan kissed his cheek.

Jackson smiled softly. "Thank you, mama. An' daddy?"

"Yeah?" Greg said as he laid Jackson on his bed.

"I love you."

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "I love you."

"Happy Merry Christmas, daddy."

Greg smiled as Jackson drifted off to sleep. Softly kissing Jackson's forehead, he said, "Happy Merry Christmas, Jacks."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! Big thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season, and I wish you all a very happy new year! **

**And more Jackson stories are on the way :)**

The days after Christmas were a blur of Greg and Morgan catching up on work at the lab and Marina and Daniel spending as much time as they could with Jackson. They loved seeing all of Greg's CSI family again, and enjoyed meeting new friends. Greg introduced them to swing shift CSI Sean Yeager, who'd worked with them two months earlier. And Jackson happily introduced them to Super Dave's baby son Joshua when Amy came by the lab as they were visiting.

Joshua happily smiled when he saw Jackson. "Hi, Joshua!" Jackson said. "I want you to meet my nana an' papa!' Marina and Daniel cooed over the baby, and Joshua smiled and laughed.

Once again, The Sanders invited everyone to Greg and Morgan's for New Year's Eve. They loved seeing D.B. and Barbara and everyone from Jackson's extended family. And Jackson happily chatted with everyone.

"Uncle D.B., I happy Katy could come see you an' Mrs. Barbara an' Charlie. She a good friend!"

D.B. smiled softly at the innocent child. "And you're especially happy she could come see you, right?"

"Right!"

Marina brought in a small plate of food for Jackson. "Mr. Russell, would you..."

"Oh, please...it's D.B.," he gently reminded her.

Marina smiled warmly. "Can I get you or your wife anything?"

Barbara and D.B. both shook their heads. "Thank you, though," D.B. said.

"Thank you." When D.B. looked confused, she said, "Greg says you're a great boss. And thank you for looking out for my son."

D.B. smiled at the loving mother. "Greg is a good man. He's a great CSI."

Marina nodded as Daniel sat next to her. "I know Greg's extended family here has been through so much."

"But we're always here for each other," D.B. assured the concerned mother.

Daniel nodded. "We do worry about Greg, but we know he's got a great life and family here." He smiled as his son and grandson chatted with their friends.

"I know it seems I worry too much," Marina continued. "But he's my only child. I think Greg now knows how parents worry...even if he thinks I worry too much."

Barbara shook her head. "I think all mothers do. I often wonder what Maya and Katy are doing in Seattle. And Jackson's a wonderful child."

"Yeah," D.B. agreed. "It's hard to be sad when he's around."

Marina and Daniel smiled, loving their son and grandson's extended family. Jackson and Greg came and sat down on the couch with them. "Happy New Year, papa an' nana!"

"Happy New Year!" they said in unison. Everyone gathered around the TV as the clock ticked down to the new year. When midnight came, everyone cheered. Greg and Morgan kissed Jackson's cheeks, and Greg smiled softly when he saw his parents sharing a sweet kiss. Jackson happily wished everyone a happy new year.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for Daniel and Marina to go home to San Gabriel. Jackson sadly watched as they packed their suitcases and chatted with Greg and Morgan.

"You know," Daniel said, "If you need anything, all you have to do is call."

"We know," Greg said. "And thank you."

Marina hugged her son. "We are so proud of you, Greg. You and Morgan and Jackson."

"Thanks, mom. And we love you guys."

"We love you," his parents said.

When Greg pulled away he smiled when he saw Jackson sitting in Daniel's suitcase. "Jacks, they'll be back soon."

"But I want dem to stay here."

"Oh, kjæreste," Marina said softly. "We'll come back for your birthday."

"Promise?"

"We promise," Daniel said.

"And you're going to have a wonderful birthday," Marina added. "You've got your family and friends who love you so much. And your daddy knows he can call us anytime."

Jackson smiled softly. "Can I still talk to you on da sky?"

"We can talk on Skype," Marina said. "I think your daddy knows how to use it."

"I think I can manage," Greg said as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

Jackson didn't want his grandparents to go, but he knew they'd be back for his birthday. And he loved being with his family and friends.

"And don't ever forget," Daniel said. "We love you."

"Yes," Marina said as she and Daniel hugged their grandson. Jackson smiled as he was caught between them. "Squishy!"

Greg laughed softly. "And they'll be back soon. Looks like you're a happy sandwich."

Jackson giggled. "I da middle!"

Marina and Daniel smiled, but knew they had to leave for California. They loaded their suitcases in their car.

"We'll be back for Jackson's birthday," Daniel reminded his son.

"Drive carefully, and call us when you get back."

Daniel rolled his eyes and smiled as Marina laughed softly. "We will," Marina said. "And you take good care of my kjæreste."

Jackson giggled as Greg lifted him into his arms. "I will. And we love you."

"We love you," they said in unison.

"Nana an' papa, don't forget to eat your veggies an' take your naps!" Jackson reminded them.

The adults laughed softly. "We will," Daniel said. "You take good care of your daddy."

"I will!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Marina hugged her son and grandson. "We love you both. And we'll be back for Jackson's birthday."

"An' don't forget," Jackson said. "We gunna have extra chocolate cake!"

"We will?" Greg asked. Jackson nodded and giggled. Marina and Daniel hugged their son and grandson and said goodbye.

Jackson watched as Daniel and Marina got into the car. "Drive careful! You what Mrs. Barbara say is precious cargo!"

Daniel and Marina smiled warmly. "We think you're pretty precious too!" Greg said as he kissed his son's cheek. "And we love you guys!"

"Love you, nana! Love you, papa!"

"We love you!" Marina and Daniel said in unison. They started the car and drove away with Greg and Jackson waving goodbye.

When the car was out of sight, Jackson laid his head on his father's shoulder. "I so happy dey come for Christmas!"

"Me too," Greg said. He kissed Jackson's forehead. "So..."

Jackson looked up at his father. "What, daddy?"

Greg smiled at his son. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Jackson giggled. "I dunno, but I gunna be happy. Because my family gunna be dere!"

Greg smiled and hugged his son close. "That's the best part, huh?"

"Yeah!"

**The End. And I will write a story about Jackson's birthday!**


End file.
